2020
Events *1st January - Victoria Sugden gives birth to a son, whom she names Harry. *2nd January - Bernice Blackstock ends her relationship with Liam Cavanagh after he confessed that he kissed Leyla Harding on phone. *9th January - Moira Dingle gets drunk and collapses by the side of the road after almost being hit by a car. She is taken to hospital by the woman driving the car who is then revealed to be Nate Robinson's mum Cara. Sarah Sugden reports her boyfriend Danny Harrington to the police after he attempts to get her to sell drugs. *13th January - Aaron Dingle is told by Pete Barton that Rebecca White won't let him see his step-son Seb anymore. Graham Foster deletes a mysterious message from Rhona Goskirk's answering machine and later returns home with bloody knuckles. *20th January - On the official opening of Hawksford Outdoor Pursuits, Kim Tate declares her love for Graham but after she discovers he has lied to her and secretly been stealing money from her account, she offers to pay Al Chapman to kill him. Later, Graham is murdered by an unknown assailant and Al finds the body. *21st January - In a flashback to 20th January, Graham reveals Jai Sharma's cocaine addiction relapse to his girlfriend Laurel Thomas who breaks up with him. A coked-up Jai attacks his father, Rishi, and later goes out in the night vowing revenge on Graham. Graham is shown to be hit over the head by an unknown assailant. Jai later returns and collapses outside of Holdgate Farm. *22nd January - In a flashback to 20th January, Charity Dingle and Vanessa Woodfield's plans to get married are ruined when Graham locks Charity's son Ryan Stocks in a shed after he refuses to continue to help him steal money from Kim's account. Charity and Ryan head out in the night to get back at him. Graham's falls over the edge of a bridge. *23rd January - In a flashback to 20th January, Andrea Tate discovers that her husband Jamie has hired a private investigator to follow her and asks Graham for dirt on him and his mother Kim. After Graham reveals what he helped Andrea with a fight breaks out between him and Jamie. Furious at Graham, Andrea and Jamie both head out into the night vowing revenge. Graham is hit by a car which causes him to roll off a bridge and Andrea is later in the woods covered in blood. In another flashback, Marlon is furious to find out that Graham and Rhona Goskirk are planning to move to France with his son Leo. At night, while attempting to meet Marlon, Graham gets wrecked in the head by Rhona's rapist ex-husband Pierce Harris who is revealed to be out of prison. *24th January - In a final flashback to 20th January, Pierce is revealed to be the one who killed Graham, hitting him on the head and dragging him through the woods, hitting him with his car so he falls off the bridge before finally finishing him off with a blow to the head after an intense fight. Further flashbacks to 13th January, reveals the mysterious deleted message was a message confirming Pierce's release from prison which prompted Graham to go to Pierce's apartment and beat him up. *28th January - Marlon is charged with Graham's murder. Jai discovers he attacked Jimmy King on the night when Graham was killed. *4th February - 10-year-old April Windsor runs away from home after discovering she's been lied to about kids not being allowed in prisons, which meant she couldn't go see her father Marlon in prison. *5th February - Sandy Thomas dies. *6th February - Arthur Thomas tells his mother Laurel he's the one who's been hurting 8-year-old Archie Breckle. *10th February - Pete Barton leaves the village. *13th February - Peirce takes Vanessa and her 4-year-old son Johnny captive at Mulberry Cottage. Real life events *28th January - Emmerdale won Best Serial Drama at the National Television Awards. See also *Emmerdale in 2020 *Category:2020 episodes External links *2020 at Wikipedia Category:2020